The Path of the Neo Sennin
by metallurker
Summary: Thrown into the Kenichi world after the 4th Shinobi War Naruto spreads the teachings of chakra to his new world. T for now, ADOPTED from MathiasNightlord01
1. Arrival of the Neo Sennin

Okay here's my first shot at fan fiction please be gentle. Also please excuse any formatting problems I'll fix them as soon as I am used to the system. Inspired and adopted from MathiasNightlord01.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Kenichi Histories Strongest Disciple are the properties of their respective owners. In short I don't own shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arrival of the Neo-Sennin<strong>

A tired and wounded Naruto Namikaze floated effortlessly over a thick forest somewhere in Japan,. Clinging to his tall 6 foot frame was the torso of a now dead Tobi, who had grabbed onto his body as he was shoved into the opening of Tobi's last desperate **Kamui** technique. The technique worked stranding Naruto and half of the mad man in a random dimension. The bottom half of the man remained at The Valley of the End in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto looked down at the remains of the dead madman with a sneer, and tossed what was left of the body to the ground. He floated down to the ground as he lazily went through a series of hand seals ending on tiger, and with a quiet mutter of **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**, he shot out a dense ball of almost blue fire which quickly consumed the remains. Going through a short set of hand seals he ended on snake while stomping the ground which opened in a great fissure under the ashes. Soon after that fissure slammed back together, interring the ashes deep in the earth never to see the light of day again.

Letting loose a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Naruto walked over to the base of a nearby tree and sat. He sat there staring at the spot the ashes were buried. He wouldn't have been surprised to see the man to rise from the dead. The man had proved almost as hard to kill as one of those damn Edo Tensei zombies. Finally satisfied that the dead man would stay dead, he began to take stock of his new situation. He wasn't going to delude himself; he knew enough from his sensei Kakashi using the **Kamui** is a one way trip. Even with his **Rinnegan** and the power of the **Jubi** he was stuck here, wherever _here_ was. Knowing it would be best to find a population center he settled into a meditative stance and began to draw on the nature chakra around him.

Right away he noticed that the nature chakra while less concentrated than in his own world, it seemed to be easier to draw on, almost like it was desperate for his attention. Five minutes later his eyes snapped open revealing golden iris, toad-like bar pupils and a red coloration around his eyes. Right off the bat he noticed a huge concentration of chakra signatures about 20 miles away. That wasn't the most important fact it was the size of the signatures. Barely any of them registered more than an average civilian of his own world, and anyone beyond that barely reached low-genin levels.

Standing and letting the nature chakra dissipate around him, Naruto leap into the trees and began travelling toward the concentration of chakra signatures.

* * *

><p>Naruto perched himself on top of a tall building overlooking, what he learned, to be the city of Koryou (Don't know if that is the actual name of the city, just using the name of the high school). He had corned a couple of Chinese Mafia thugs and used the <strong>Human Path<strong> to gather information of the world he landed in. He found that while geographically speaking this world was far vaster than his own, the technology was far more advanced and the world much more interconnected. He killed off the two thugs after seeing some of their more deplorable acts then proceeded to go at the heart of the particular gang they were affiliated with and took out the leader after retrieving some of his personal information. Under the **Henge** technique he went to the bank and cleaned the man out

After dropping the man at the local authorities, with more than enough evidence to incriminate the man, Naruto proceeded to scout out the city. He found himself a quiet place just past the city limits; an old Buddhist temple abandoned for the past 10 years and quickly purchased it on a **genjutsu **influenced discount, and quickly began modifying it for his own use. Luckily while abandoned the structure and most of the utilities were in fairly good condition, all that needed attention were the grounds which was quickly fixed with a small army of clones.

While he slaved away furnishing the sleeping quarters of the temple and converting the grounds and surrounding forest into a training area, he sent out a small army of transformed clones into the city. They began with scouting out important places to place **Hiraishin** seals; such the roofs of several schools, an out of the way alley near the police station, and another by the hospital. The clones than transformed again taking the shape of various birds and some as small cats and dogs. Using these clones everyday Naruto planned on keeping track of the whole city, helping out where he could, but most of all; looking for a purpose.

He knew himself too well; he needed something to keep himself occupied. Without something to do he knew he would go crazy. He mostly occupied himself by taking out Mafia thugs and their bosses, which also served the task of filling his pockets. He found the lives of several residents to be amusing to say the least, among them being one Kenichi Shirahara. He reminded himself of his friend Rock Lee, not a scrap of talent just guts and hard work.

It was from watching Kenichi he found himself his new purpose. Observing the masters of **Ryozanpaku** inspired him, they like him had reached the pinnacle of their arts. He knew from his short stint as a Jounin sensei that he was an exceptional teacher. He would introduce this world to his ways, he would give rise to the Shinobi Sect.

Now he just needed his first disciple.

* * *

><p>Okay what do you guys think pretty bad I know, but this is just setting up for one of the two fics bouncing around in my empty skull. Depending on the response to this I may start a NarutoxNegima X-over that takes place in the Naruto universe something you barely ever see except for Naruto Chaos Mage. Note any further chapter will be longer there's no dialogue to expand the chapter.<p>

Well back to lurking


	2. The First Student

Back again, hope everyone enjoyed my first chapter. Just to inform everyone this and any other story I do will have a very random update schedule. This is because I am by far the biggest scatter brain ever and my work is all on call so some weeks I don't have a chance to write anything and some weeks I will. Okay so just like Mathias' story, Naruto's first disciple will be Kisara because she is the easiest to take out of the story without mucking up the plot too severely.

**Disclaimer:** Really? Refer back to chapter 1 because I am not typing it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The First Student<strong>

Ryou 'Habuki' Ma strolled in relative silence with his grandniece Renka Ma behind him. The very mention of a meeting with her father had her foaming at the mouth to come along. The recent goings on in Chinatown had spurred on the visit. The rumors that had surfaced surrounding the takedowns of several mob bosses needed investigation. Rumors spoke of a masked master of martial arts wielding a large sword and supposed supernatural abilities. He stopped without warning causing his grandniece to bump into him; she looked at him crossly before catching sight of the massive doors of Ryozanpaku.

* * *

><p>Kenichi came into the main hall his mind adrift with thoughts. Just yesterday he and Miu had rescued Ukita and Takeda from Valkyrie of Ragnarok and her thugs, when he had to be bailed by Niijima and his newly created Shinpaku Alliance. He was pulled from his thoughts by an odd sight, and two people he had never seen before in the dojo. His masters Akisame, Sakaki, Elder Furinji, and a rather nervous Kensei Ma were sitting with two people an elderly man with a beard and a young girl about his age, maybe older. "Good evening sensei who are our guest?"<p>

"Ah Kenichi these are some relatives of mine; my uncle Habuki, and my daughter Renka." That caught his attention, his eyes grew to the size of saucers and his jaw hit the floor "DAUGHTER!" Kensei looked at him strangely "Yes daughter is it that surprising?" Kenichi choose that moment to keep his mouth shut. Turning back to his uncle Kensei asked what was on everyone's mind "What brings you here uncle?"

"There have been some strange events going on in Chinatown as of late. Several local mob bosses have been taken down in the last few weeks. Rumor has it that all of these gangs have been taken down by one man, and each gang is taken down in a single night with brutal efficiency." That caught everyone's attention, "The man is said to be a master of both unarmed and armed combat. The man always described the same way; a man at least 6' tall wearing a white cloak, a white porcelain mask of some sort of animal and wields a 5' long zanbato type sword with a large hole near the tip of the blade and a cut out in the blade near the hilt with the ease of a bokken." At this Shigure lowered herself from the ceiling scaring Kenichi in the process "I have no knowledge of... such a blade… but to wield such a blade… this man must truly be a… master." With that said she disappeared back into the rafters. "Thank you for that Shigure-san. The man is also noted to be faster than the eye can see, flashing in and out of sight as he decimates hordes of mafia goons."

Elder Furinji nodded and summed up the information "So we have an unknown master of multiple disciplines cleaning up the streets of Chinatown"

"That's not the half of it from what little has been seen of the man behind the mask the man is only estimated to be in his early twenties," Habuki informed them. "maybe about 4 years older than young Kenichi here."

The whole time nobody noticed the small fly sitting upside down on a rafter over the table, nor did anyone notice it disappear in a small puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Naruto sat atop the abandoned building his first potential disciple had claimed as her 'headquarters'. He had been scouting the city for a couple weeks looking for potential students. Kenichi was one of the first he had considered but that was quickly dismissed for now. Several members of a local gang also caught his attention; Thor, Siegfried, Hermit, Berserker, Valkyrie and a few of her underlings. For now his focus was on Valkyrie, or Kisara Nanjo.

Kisara had impressed him with her skill at taekwondo and her drive to prove herself. With a proper teacher she could flourish, and that's just what he would provide. Seeing his hopefully future student approaching Naruto flew through a short series of hand seals, and with a whisper of **Hidden Mist Technique**, with a grin he leaped off into the thickening haze. Just because she was a potential student didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun first.

* * *

><p>Kisara Nanjo was still fuming over her loss three days ago. Now all she wanted was a rematch and teach that damn dairy cow a lesson, show her how it feels to be humiliated. She was heading back to her little headquarters for a little stress release, namely beating her heavy bag into a new shape. She noticed a hazy fog rolling in and shivered a bit from the new chill in the air. Two minutes later what had started as a thin hazy was now a thick blanket making any sort of navigation impossible. She was trying to regain her bearings when a voice rang out from, what seemed to be, all directions. "Good Evening Kisara Nanjo or should I say," Then the voice whispered directly into her right ear "Valkyrie?"<p>

She whipped around to find nothing there. Her frustration evident she shouted into the mist, "Alright who are you, show yourself! Before I find you and beat it outta you." For a moment all she could hear was a slight chuckle from the mist. "While I highly doubt you could do that, but I shall show myself. It is hard to have a conversation with you shouting like that." Kisara felt the wind pick up and start whipping around her, clearing the thick mist around her. She saw a shadowy figure around 6' 4" step out of the mist.

The man wore a white porcelain mask depicting a grinning kitsune with three red horizontal stripes, like whiskers on each cheek. Through the eye holes she could see that he had deep blue eyes. The man wore a hooded white cloak with red flames along the bottom that covered most of his head and torso, though she could see he had a mane of spiky blond hair with sideburns that framed the porcelain mask. His pants were simple black cargo pants that were taped up around mid-calf showing his feet which had a simple pair of wooden geta. Though the thing that really caught her attention was the massive blade he had strapped diagonally across his back. The blade looked about 5' long and about 1' wide and had a 1' handle. It also had a semi-circle cut out of the blade close to the handle and another circle cut out of the body near the top of the blade (Kubikiribōchō)

To be honest the giant sword unnerved her a bit, she always hated weapons but she wasn't stupid. Anyone who carried around a blade like his either; was compensating for something or was a master of the blade, and she was leaning towards option two. "Alright now who are you, and how the hell do you know who I am?" The man just chuckled "Now, now, relax Kisara. I am a man of many means and I know many things, your name being one of them. Now as for your second question," Though she couldn't see it, just from his tone she knew he was smirking, "Why would a man in a mask give his name out so freely? Now, if I recall correctly you intended to 'beat it outta' me. Well then come at me." With that he fell into a loose stance; his right hand held out with and open palm, his left behind his back, his right leg forward pointed at her slightly bent, and his left leg sideways bent at a roughly 120 degree angle.

Incensed by his attitude and words Kisara launched herself forward launching a violent kick towards the man's chest. The man stopped her kick, to her horror, using only his finger! Shoving down her fear, she launched herself into a flurry of kicks and the occasional swipe with her hands to no avail. He stopped her every strike with the same damn finger. She quickly realized she was way out of her league. The masked man was a master; the man hadn't shifted his stance at all, the bastard only moved his right arm, and the whole time his eyes had the same infuriating mirthful twinkling.

After about a minute of this he finally responded pushing back against one of her kicks sending her stumbling back, when she had finally righted herself he was right in front of her delivering an open palm strike to her stomach. She landed with her back against the wall and quickly found herself pinned against the wall and the man's blade, with her neck caught in the cut out near the handle. Her eyes wide as saucers she looked up at the, man his eyes no longer had the mirthful twinkle. Now they had a cold glacial edge them, he was now being serious. "Now do I have your attention, or do I have to show you how wide the gulf between our strength truly is?" She could only give a small nod and the man removed the blade from her throat. Kisara looked at him with slightly fearful eyes "What do you want from me?"

=**Insert music "Auron's Theme" FFX –Don't own=**

"I want nothing from you; I am simply here to offer you an opportunity." Kisara could only let out an unintelligible "Huh?" The man let out a small chuckle, "I see in you great potential, but just potential alone is simply that, wasted potential." He turned around walking away from her showing the back of his cloak; it showed a pale purple circle with 5 concentric rings and a dot in the center, the circle was surrounded by 9 red magnatama. "I am looking for a disciple; I want to help you bring out your full potential. I will show you the world of the warrior, what I intend to teach you is not martial arts, it is a new way of thinking, a new way of life." He turned again facing her "You asked me before what my name was, as a sign of trust I will tell you." He reached for his mask taking it off showing that he covered half of his face with a face mask that looked to be attached to his shirt, covering from his nose down. From what she could see she could tell he was young the lack of any signs of age around his large blue eyes. "I am the Rikudo Sennin, I am Naruto Namikaze." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of folded paper, "If you wish to follow me on a new path, where you can truly flourish, come to this address in one weeks' time, I will be waiting" He placed the paper into her hand that had been laying limply at her side and turned to leave.

**End Music**

Finally finding her voice she weakly called out to him "Why? Why me?" He gave her what could only be called an eye smile "As I said before, I see in you potential, but also," he paused for a moment "You are a strong woman and a good soul, someone who could follow my ideals." With that he vanished and with him the mist, leaving one very tired and confused Kisara Nanjo in his wake.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched with his mask once again back on his face as Kisara headed of towards her headquarters, "And now we wait." He said as he vanished once more into the night.<p>

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Well what do you think I am trying to keep parts of it close to Mathias' version but written it my way. As always read and review give me some feedback I have this plotted out to the end of the Ragnarok Arc. I plan to have Naruto make appearances during several events interfering either directly or indirectly. Shoot me a pm for any ideas for the YamiYOMI Arc. I need people to bounce ideas off of. On a side note I almost have the prologue for my Naruto/Negima story ready, though I am kinda saving that story for when I stall out on this one. Now off to reread the Yami/YOMI to refresh my ADHD addled memory.


	3. The Shinobi Sanctuary

What's up folks? Back again with yet another chapter rejoice. I will be trying to update this once a week if I can, even though I couldn't this week, FYI everyone life can suck. As a note to all readers I will not be describing any characters unless they have deviated from canon. Also if any other writers have a good translator they can recommend I would love to hear about it, I need one.

**Disclaimer:** Really? Refer back to chapter 1 because I am not typing it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Shinobi Sanctuary<strong>

_**Last Chapter**_

_Naruto watched with his mask once again back on his face as Kisara headed of towards her headquarters, "And now we wait." He said as he vanished once more into the night._

Break

**One Week Later**

Kisara stood in front of the gate of a Buddhist temple in the forested hills outside of the city, a decent sized rucksack slung over her right shoulder. The temple was only a little bit outside the city, located on a 2 mile long cobblestone path just off the main road. The path was well lit by old style stone lanterns retrofitted with lights, and well maintained. The pale-yellow wall around the temple was roughly 9' tall and stretched far off into the woods. In stark contrast the double doors to the temple was a dark brilliant crimson with intricate carvings with an odd spiral design with an arrow pointing out of it in the center. The doors stood a good 7' tall and had a large golden knocker on the right side.

It hadn't taken her long to make up her mind about Naruto's offer. She informed the other Fist that she was leaving to receive training under a master. Her parents took a little convincing but she managed to convince them to go along with it. She would admit that living at the temple seemed a little weird but after asking around she found it to not be too uncommon a practice.

She knocked on the gate and waited for a response. A moment later the doors somehow swung open, revealing the temple's massive beautiful grounds. A large fish pond took up the area her left and center, with a wide variety of fish in it, with a raised wooden walkway over the water leading to the temple proper. In the middle of the pond was a small island around 10' across with a single crimson Japanese arch roughly 8' tall and a small shrine under it. To her left was a large zen garden and a mildly thick bamboo thicket with cushions spread around the area, along with roughly a dozen small spires about 6" tall scattered about. Without the forest obscuring her view she could see that the walls stretched at least a half mile in either direction.

As she crossed the walkway over the lake she took note of the temple its self. It was a simple two story Japanese styled building with white walls and red trim. She walked up to the rich mahogany colored door and was about to knock when she felt a presence behind her. It was then that she heard a voice.

"Welcome Kisara, I trust you had little trouble finding the place." After nearly jumping out of her skin she whirled around to face her soon to be master. He was wearing the same clothes as the night he had recruited her, minus the blade and cloak, showing her was wearing a black skintight sleeve-less shirt that was attached to his facemask. His face was in that damnable eye smile and she could tell he was smirking under that mask. "Now then," he stated, snapping her out of her stupor. "I take it that you are excepting my offer, Kisara?"

Quickly recomposing herself Kisara bowed to him "Yes shishou I accept, I want to be strong, I want to earn the respect of those around me. I will be the best student you could ever have shishou." Naruto could only smile, she had drive he'd give her that. Just like a younger him, full of conviction and a dream to be acknowledged by their peers.

"Very well Kisara" He began as he walked up to open the door and stepping inside. "You have taken your first step, the first of many on this journey." He beckoned her in, shutting the door behind her. "Your training will not be easy." He stated as he took a seat on a raised platform in the center of the room. "You will be pushed to your limits and beyond." He closed his eyes as he began meditating. "I only ask one thing from you and that is to give me your all. Anything less and I will kick you to the curb. Now go to the east wing to your right, those are the sleeping quarters. Your room is marked on the door, change into the clothes provided for training and we will get started."

* * *

><p>Kisara took a quick look around her new room. It was rather basic; a full sized bed, a 4 drawer dresser, a small closet with a full length mirror on the door, and a window looking out towards the back of the property. She noticed her training clothes folded up on the top of the dresser. After changing into the surprisingly well fitting clothes she looked at herself in the mirror with a confidant smirk, she looked good.<p>

Under everything and over her under garments she wore a black mesh body suit that went from her neck to half way down her calves and forearms. She had on a pair of deep red cargo pants that stopped at a pair of ninja sandals. She was also wearing a black sleeveless chinese blouse that went down to just above her bellybutton.

She walked out into the main room to find her master still meditating on the platform his back turned to her. It was then that she noticed something odd; the platform he saw sitting on had no visible means of support. She was snapped out of her wonder by the voice of her master.

"I trust the clothing is to your liking." She blinked for a second wondering how he knew she was there before snapping out of it, "Yeah, though I have to ask how did you know my sizes," with a light blush on her face "and how are you sitting on that platform. That should be impossible.". Her master simply chuckled, "Your sizes? That's just from being observant, As for how I am sitting here, it's rather simple," He stood up a picked up the platform, showing a small spike like the ones she saw out from. Her jaw dropped like a stone. "It is just a matter of proper balance. In time you will be able to do the same at a mere glance, and balancing will become instinctual over time."

"Now Kisara" He said with a rather _dangerous_ gleam in his eye that sent a chill down her spine. "Are you ready for your training?" For the first of what would be many times Kisara felt a massive feeling of dread wash over her. She could only muster a slight nod.

Her training had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later<strong>

Kisara stood in the back of the temple grounds near a grove of large trees in her training outfit. Her master stood before her, and in his eyes she could see his pride in her. She had come to admire her young master, and had come to respect and value his opinion. He was an excellent teacher in all fields, including academic. She was also surprised that whenever he had her doing physical exercises he was right next to her doing them with her and correcting her along the way.

Her training up to now had involved mostly physical conditioning, and working on her balance. All while wearing weights at all times, which turned even the chores she did around the temple into training. She was up to 25 pounds on each leg and 10 on each arm.

She had also noticed a change in her body. With Naruto providing her with well-rounded meals, her body had begun to develop properly; her chest had filled out growing to roughly c-cups, her hips had widened slightly, and her hair had gained a bit of color brightening slightly to a richer red color. Though she was going to have to ask him were he kept getting her clothes from. Every time her clothing began to feel tight the next morning she would wake up to a new resized outfit.

She had also learned a lot about her master. For one he never removed his damn mask and no amount of unmasking attempts seemed to work. He didn't even remove it to eat, which she noticed he did enough to feed someone 3 times his size. Also her master meditated a lot close to maybe 4 hours a day depending on her training, and insisted that she do at least 2 hours daily. He had also worked on her temper, and her aversion to weapons. Both were handle by him essentially destroying her in spars revealing her flaws and proving her wrong with a small assortment of weapons.

Naruto looked upon his disciple and couldn't help but be filled with pride. She had come far in the past 2 months going from, at least physically speaking a fresh genin to at least low-chunin level. After beating her aversion to weapons out of her he had taught her how to use kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, flash and smoke bombs, and he had even taught her some knife fighting and gave her a replica of Asuma Sarutobi's trench knives.

"Kisara" He said gaining her attention "I want to start by saying that I am proud of you. You are everything that a teacher could ask for and more." He said with his usual eye smile, bringing a blush to her face. "I now consider you ready for the next step in your training, but also the most dangerous phase of your training. This training, done incorrectly, could kill you Kisara. Do you understand me, you must never attempt this training without me ." Hearing the seriousness in his tone she quickly nodded, her master never said anything for no reason.

"Good now one last thing. What you are about to hear and witness must never be repeated outside these walls. You cannot discuss this except with me and any future disciples. I need your word Kisara; can you swear yourself to secrecy?" Swallowing the lump in her throat Kisara spoke loudly and clearly "Yes shishou I will never speak of what I am about to see outside the sanctuary."

"Very well Kisara." He paused for a moment before he spoke, "Today we begin you teachings in the art of chakra." Giving her master a wtf look Kisara gave a simple "huh" "Chakra is the energy that a true shinobi uses to perform techniques. Chakra is energy created from two different base energies within your body called "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from your body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants and exercise. Spiritual energy comes from your very soul and can be increased through study, meditation, and experience." Pausing to look at his student he saw the suspicious look in her eye but ignored it for now. "These energies combine and then enter the chakra circulatory system which acts like the cardiovascular system. Through training one can learn to release through any of the 361 points along the body called teketsu." Lifting his hands into the 'ram' seal Naruto spoke again. "Like so." Blue energy began pouring off Naruto, surrounding him like a giant flame. He couldn't help but smirk at the look on his student face, he wasn't aware a jaw could drop that low. "Now normally chakra is not visible, however someone like me; someone with a very large amount of chakra, or those with incredibly dense chakra, can flare their chakra like this." With that Naruto stopped releasing his chakra. "With training chakra can be used in many diverse ways." He began walking towards the pond. "One can heal wounds, summon fireballs, and even walk on water." Which he proceeded to do, slowly pacing across the calm surface of the pond.

Kisara was dumbstruck. This was a bit much in her book; she not only finds out about this mysterious energy called chakra, and that apparently her sensei could tell the rules of gravity to shove it. She promptly fainted from information overload.

Looking over at his disciple Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at her. "Well," he said to no one in particular. "That went well.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes later<strong>

Kisara awoke finding herself in the main hall of the temple with her master keeping watch over her. "Welcome back to the word of the living, have a nice nap?" It was that cheeky voice her master used when amused, usually at her expense. Giving him a glare she responded. "Cut me some slack it's not everyday someone learns that their shishou can walk on freaking water!"

Taking a more apologetic tone her master put an arm around her shoulder. "I am sorry Kisara but what better way to prove my words than to show you. Are you going to be okay?" Sighing she answered. "Yes Shishou, it's just a lot to take in." "Are you able to continue?" "Yes"

"Good now there is only one last thing we need to cover. This is where the dangerous bit comes in. The human body requires a small amount of chakra at all times in order to live. Simply put you run out of chakra you die. This is why you cannot do this training without me, if an accident occurs I can force my chakra into your system keeping you alive."

Standing once more Naruto headed towards the back door before looking over his shoulder at her. "Well Kisara what are you waiting for? We have work to do."

**End of chapter**

* * *

><p>That's that. Hope you guys like it only one more chapter after this and I will be in fresh territory without Mathias's framework. I don't know about a pairing in this because I have little experience with 'normal' relationships. But who knows things can change. As I said before I am looking for a good translation program if anyone has a good one shoot me a PM. Again sorry for the late release.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Student of the Sage

Yeah I know late update I am sorry. I figure this will make some people real happy.

**Disclaimer:** Really? Refer back to chapter 1 because I am not typing it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Student of the Sage<strong>

_**Last Chapter**_

_Standing once more Naruto headed towards the back door before looking over his shoulder at her. "Well Kisara what are you waiting for? We have work to do."_

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

Kisara followed behind her masked master through Chinatown lost in thought. The training since her master revealing chakra to her had been a new level of hell. With the big secret out he could now use chakra to intensify her training. While she still had weights on her arms and legs (at 25 and 50 lbs respectively), Naruto had applied a matrix of seals across her body that acted as one seal he had called a resistance seal.

The seal increased the effort required to move one's body by ever increasing amounts indicated by a master seal on the back of her neck. Prior to tonight's 'mission' it was at 1.5, but her master had released it, saying she needed to be at her best.

Her training with chakra was frustrating at first and sometimes downright embarrassing, namely falling flat on her ass attempting the tree climbing exercise and getting drenched during water walking while Naruto just sat there chuckling.

After getting over those hurdles and learning the twelve hand seals, Naruto began teaching her what he called the 'basic three'; the **bushin no jutsu** or clone technique, the **henge no jutsu** or the transformation technique, and the **kawarimi no jutsu** or the replacement technique. While basic techniques, Naruto had informed her that they were some of the most useful and infuriating techniques available. He had also taught her the basics of using chakra to enhance her speed and strength, and a high speed movement technique called **shunshin no jutsu**.

As she followed Naruto up to the rooftops she thought of her master. She had tried through their multiple taijutsu spars, to figure out his main style. It frustrated her to no end that there was no way to read his style because he had none.

Naruto's style according to him was an amalgam of several moves and styles he had learned over the years along with his own instinctual, reflexive style. Fighting him was frustrating to no end; with no set style or stance, Naruto could simply chain together any of his attacks into another attack or series of strikes.

She had also found out that her master was very quiet about his past. All she really knew was that he was an orphan and that the massive blade called Kubikiribōchō was a gift from his younger days from a man he had impressed just before his death. He told her the blade was so well balanced he could throw it like a boomerang, which he proceeded to show her; she had decided that was one of the scariest things she had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked back at his disciple as they knelt on the roof across from Ryou Ma's restaurant, and found himself full of pride. She had definitely grown under his tutelage. He had a test for her before he stepped up her training.<p>

For the mission had given her a black cloak of a similar style to his, a porcelain mask and a code name, Neko. Unknown to her the mask was an exact match to Yugao Uzuki's ANBU mask; one red whisker-like mark on each cheek and one line down the middle of the forehead and the likeness of a cat on it.

Naruto felt that his disciple was ready for the next step in her training, but he wanted her to get some real life experience. She was to protect a possible fellow disciple and be given a test of her resolve. He had been monitoring the city with shadow clones watching many of the fights between Ragnarok and Kenichi's group, along with monitoring the local gangs. Sougetsu Ma was working with the local mafia and would serve as a good test for his student.

Naruto signaled Kisara to follow as he leapt down into an alleyway across from the restaurant that Kensei Ma and Kenichi had just entered. Staying in the shadows he and his disciple watched through the windows as they conversed with the owner.

Turning to face his disciple he coughed to snap her out of thoughts. "No doubt you are planning on following him to get your rematch with the milk-cow as you call her." At that Kisara could only slump her shoulders forward; was she really that easy to read? "I'm sorry Kisara but your rematch will have to wait, I have a mission for you. Are you ready?" At that she perked up a bit, always willing to prove herself further to her teacher. "Yes shishou I am ready. I won't let you down."

"Good then your mission has two parts. I want you to follow those 2 kids and make sure they don't get themselves killed." At that moment there was a crash inside the restaurant as Kensei's daughter Renka Ma landed on the small feast that was laid out on the table. "Your second objective is to not be noticed until you need to step in. Understood?" Kisara gave a silent nod as she tried to calm her nerves.

As Kensei Ma made his escape out the restaurant window master and disciple parted ways Kisara to protect the two teens, Naruto to speak with a certain pervy master.

* * *

><p>Kensei Ma Ducked into an alley pausing in his search for his brother, deciding to confront the presence that he had felt following him all night. Before he could speak a voice rang out.<p>

"Good evening Kensei Ma." The voice was impossible to locate, it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "And who might you be? You and another have been following me and my disciple all night. What I can't tell is this; you are interested in my disciple, you are after me or, you are after my brother."

A chuckle emanates from the darkness before the voice begins again. "You are very smart and very skilled to notice me. I like that, very well allow me to introduce myself." Kensei's eyes widened as a figure seemed to emerge from the concrete. The figure appeared around 6' 3" and wore a white cloak that covered most of his body and was wearing a grinning kitsune mask, and a massive blade hanging on their back.

The figure removed the mask revealing his half covered face and his clear blue eyes before speaking. "Greetings I am Naruto Namikaze, the Rikudo Sennin, at your service." Naruto turned revealing the Rinnegan and magnatama on the back of his cloak. "As for why I am here, I am performing a little test for my disciple."

Kensei narrowed his eyes at the young man "I see; I also see the rumors of you being more than a man are not just mere fantasy." Naruto turned half facing Kensei the appearance of his now activated Rinnegan burning itself into Kensei's mind. "I am a man, a man of amazing ability, but a man none the less."

Naruto secured his mask back on his face and gave Kensei a short bow. "I am afraid I must be going Kensei Ma. My student and I have an appointment with your brother that we simply can't miss." With that Naruto seemed to simply dissolve into the pavement leaving Kensei alone in the alley.

* * *

><p>Kisara found herself troubled, something wasn't right. Her master had told her to defend Shirahama and the girl if they got in over their heads but all they had been dealing with were low level goons which they had been dealing with rather easily. She cursed as the pair went into a building and took the elevator forcing her to use the surface clinging exercise to scale the side of the building. Kisara watched them get off at the fifth floor and once they were out of sight forced one of the windows resumed tailing them.<p>

She had detected the spike in killing intent only a second before Renka did. Renka managed to shove Kenichi out of the way before the wall exploded outwards, the broken body of a mafia soldier crumbling to the ground: the hulking form of Sougetsu Ma emerged from the rubble.

The giant of a man gave a grunt before speaking "I thought I felt Kensei's aura, but somehow it seems that I mistook him for someone else." He turned away just as Renka let out a war cry "Sougetsu Ma! You are through shaming our family!" Sougetsu simply grabbed her foot mid-kick and slammed her into the wall pinning her there. "Interesting...That kick, I'd recognize from anywhere...But I don't recognize you."

A panicking Kenichi put an arm out in an attempt to reach Sougetsu. "Wait! Don't hurt her she's Kensei Ma's daughter! She's your niece!" Sougetsu just gave Kenichi an apathetic look.

"I suppose I should have guessed that...It doesn't matter who her father is, she attacked me as a martial artist...Besides," He said as he slammed Renka against the wall again. "I said good bye to my family long ago."

Sougetsu began to increase the pressure on Renka intending to slowly crush the life out of her, but was quickly forced to jump away for her as the spot he was standing was filled with a pair of shuriken and kunai. A black blur rushed past Kenichi catching the falling Renka and placing her next to Kenichi, before coming to a stop to pick up their weapons allowing everyone a chance to see them.

The now obviously female figure, who stood about 5' 1", was wearing a hooded black cloak that covered her entire torso and a white porcelain mask with a simplistic cat face on it. Red bangs could be seen sticking out from the hood. She wore a pair of dark red cargo pants with leather pouches about mid calve level and on her feet were a pair of reinforced black sandals.

Sougetsu let out a growl about being interrupted, "Who the hell are you?" Sougetsu was cautious; while not near his level, the girl was fast.

Kisara couldn't help but chuckle a bit, her first meeting with her master coming to mind and she really couldn't help herself. " Why would a woman in a mask give out her name freely? But you need to call me something. I am Neko of the Ninshu, and I am your opponent." To Kenichi and Renka she simply vanished but she was more than visible to Sougetsu who blocked the incoming kick which was stronger than he expected. Kisara broke off immediately jumping out side of the mountain of a man's reach.

* * *

><p>Kisara knew the moment the fight started she was out of her league; her opponent was faster, stronger, and had years of experience on her. It mattered little to her though, her master had given her a mission and she would not fail as long as she drew breath.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert music "Naruto Soundtrack- Strong and Strike" Don't own)<strong>

The two blurred out of site again, the only clue that there was a fight was the sound of the fighters blows.

Sougetsu was impressed, the girl was quick though it was only just enough to keep him from knocking her head clear off her shoulders. He could see in her eyes that she knew she was out of her league, she had determination and courage, not that it would save her; better men had fallen to him before and she would be no different. He had to move his head to the side to avoid one of her kicks and brought his elbow round to snap her spine in two.

To his shock and everyone else's, his elbow sailed straight through her body throwing him off balance momentarily. He swung his first back passing through yet another image of his attacker poised to deliver a flying roundhouse to his head.

He was caught unaware when a voice to his front gave a roar of **"Leaf Strong Whirlwind!"**. He found himself receiving a brutal spinning back kick launching him into one of the supporting pillars of the building.

Kisara landed panting slightly, she knew she got lucky. Through clever use of bushin she had managed to land a hit on the Kenpo master. She braced herself for what was to come; she couldn't be luck enough to knock Sougetsu out. Sure enough the man emerged from the rubble with a rather cross look on his face, spitting blood from his mouth. "I'll admit your good girlie, who ever trained you did one hell of a job. It's a shame he's a fool."

Kisara fumed at his insult, her master was a great man. "What do you mean by that bastard!?" Sougetsu just gave her a blank look. "He wasted all your bpotential by sending you after me!" Sougetsu simply vanished at at least three times his previous speed before reappearing directly infront of her, a palm strike berried in her stomach launching her into a wall.

Kisara crumpled to the ground, blood dripping down her chin. 'Damn' she thought to herself 'so this is a master… though he's not as strong as my master, but he is still out of my league. He may be out of my league but I will NOT fail my master!'

To the shock of everyone Kisara shakily got back up but that was all she could do her body was protesting the very act of staying conscious. Sougetsu walked over to her readying a finishing strike, "You got guts girlie but stay down it will all be over soon." He brought his hand down in an open palm strike **"Uryuu Banda" **

Kisara just gazed up at him 'So this is it?... I'm sorry master I've failed you.' but a familiar sound met her ears, the distinct sound like a rotor blade but much slower.

She smiled as she dropped to the ground as a massive shape flew into the building shattering the windows before burying itself in a nearby wall revealing the shape to be a massive zanbato. What no one but Sougetsu noticed was the figure in the white robe that followed the blade and scooped up his opponent before standing on the handle of the blade now imbedded into the wall.

**(End music)**

* * *

><p>Kisara sighed in relief, she felt herself being held bridal style in her masters' arms. She gave out a pained "Shisho" before he hushed her. "You did an excellent job Neko, are you able to stand?" She just shook her head, too tired to speak. She felt a build-up of chakra as her master spoke again. "It's okay Neko when I return to the temple we will tend to your wounds and then get started on the next stage of your training, you have made me very proud." Naruto raised one of his hands in a half ram seal, <strong>"Jikukan Kekkai"<strong> Everyone else could only watch on in awe as what appeared to be a black hole opened up before the new figure as he lowered Neko through the portal, safely depositing her back in her room at the Shinobi Sanctuary where she passed out immediately. With that done the new man toke hold of the massive swords handle and leaped to the floor the blade now affixed to his back.

Finally able to see the man in full Kenichi and Renka were frozen in place. The man wore a white porcelain mask depicting a grinning kitsune with three red horizontal stripes, like whiskers, on each cheek. Through the eye holes they could see that he had pale purple eyes with black concentric rings radiating out from the pupil. The man wore a hooded white cloak with red flames along the bottom that covered most of his head and torso, though they could see he had a mane of spiky blond hair with sideburns that framed the porcelain mask. The back of the cloak had a pale purple circle with 5 concentric rings and a dot in the center, the circle surrounded by 9 red magnatama. His pants were simple black cargo pants that were taped up around mid-calf showing his feet which had a simple pair of wooden geta. Though the thing that really caught their attention was the massive blade he had strapped diagonally across his back. The blade looked about 5' long and about 1' wide and had a 1' handle. It also had a semi-circle cut out of the blade close to the handle and another circle cut out of the body near the top of the blade. This was the same man that Hakabi Ma had been describing the other week.

The man bowed to Sougetsu before speaking "I must thank you Sougetsu Ma; you have given my disciple practical expeirience and proven to me her resolve."Sougetsu gave a grunt "So you were watching the fight, I figured it would be a shame to just toss an investment like that to the wolves." Naruto leveled a glare at the man leaking KI at him "Watch your tounge Sougetsu, I care for my disciple like my own blood; while she might have been in trouble I was ready to step in at anytime." He then slid into a fighting stance that would be recognized as the opening stance of the Juken style in the Elemental Nations. "I am the Rikudo Sennin, Kage of the Ninshu. Prepare yourself!" With that he blurred out of almost completely out of sight even to Sougetsu'd trained eye. He could do nothing as a glowing palm strike planted itself in his gut launching him out the window to the street below, luckily for him he managed to land upright just as the Sennin landed with a disoriented Renka and Kenichi, who he he sat down next to who he recognized as his brother.

The sage spoke again "While not my preferred style, the **Juken** is only aproppiate to fight you, being an open palm style." That caught all the Ma's attention; none of them had ever heard of Juken. Renka and Kensei were left speechless and Sougetsu cursing, as the sage advanced on the wounded kempo master. He seemed to float around Sougetsu's strikes with an almost comical ease, his arms striking out on occaision fingers aglow with energy. After the sage broke away for the first time Sougetsu felt like his arms were jello. "What the hell did you do to my arms?! I can barely move them." Naruto gave a chuckle before he pointed to Sougetsu's arms; more specificly the newly forming bruises each no bigger than a quarter in size. "True masters of the Juken are capable of targeting specific points on an opponents body and forcing ones own energy into those points, disrupting the bodies natural function."

Naruto then shifted his stance inot the stance required for most of the advanced Juken techniques; body low his right foot out front with most of his weight on his back foot, his body side-on to his opponent and his open palms up towards the sky infront of and behind him. "Now it's time to finish this. You are within my range of divination, **Eight Trigrams style: One-Hundred Twenty Eight Palms" **

"Two palms!" Naruto called out driving two strikes into Sougetsu's body.

"Four Palms!" Two more strikes connect making four.

"Eight Palms!" Four more blows making eight.

"Sixteen Palms!" Eight more blows making sixteen.

"Thirty Two Palms!" Sixteen more blows making thirty-two.

"Sixty Four Palms!" Thirty two blows delivered so quickly Naruto's form began to blur.

"One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms!" Naruto now looked like one of those hindu sculptures, looking like he had multiple arms as he drove the last of the blows home.

Ma Sougetsu could only fall over into mind numbing pain, he felt as if his body was burning. He managed to look up to see little brother standing between him and the sage. "I am sorry Naruto-san but I can not allow you to kill my brother." Naruto just cocked his head to the side before speaking "Now what ever gave you that idea? I just wanted to incapacitate him, he has done nothing to warrant me killing him yet. Now I must say I have over stayed my welcome, oh and Kensei tell Hakabi I will be taking care of this mafia problem soon enough, Ja Ne." Naruto was engulfed in flames as he shunshined away from the shocked martial artist.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Hakabi came out from one of the back rooms they were using to let Sougetsu recover. "Sougetsu will be fine, sore as hell, and he wont be moving about for awhile." Kensei just gave a nod mind swimming with thoughts "The Rikudo Sennin, or Naruto Namikaze is skilled to say the least as his disciple. She is brave and loyal to the man beyond measure, willing to face death rather than fail him and she is easily above Miu-chan in skill." Hakabi sat there in thought, "The sage of the six paths… interesting name, sounds Buddhist in origin. Perhaps you should ask Akisame later."<p>

Kensei just gave him a nod "What is more disturbing is the fact that he is probably stronger than Master Furinji" That was saying a lot. With that Kensei slung his sleeping student over his should and left the shop. Hakabi walked over to the sleeping Renka musing to himself. "This feels like the start of something that will shake the world." He froze mid-step when he felt an unfamiliar presence nearby and a voice ring out from slightly above him. "I could not have put it better myself Ma-san." Up in the rafters The Rikudo Sennin was sitting looking down at him before he dropped to the ground. "Wake young Renka up I would like to have a conversation with the both of you.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Alrighty writers block is gone-ish and I can start making progress. Okay now the poll is down from my profile concerning what Kisara's element will be I'll reveal the results next chapter. I should begin updating more frequently as I no longer have my summer job to worry about. Kisara is going to be turned into a gate opening Goken beast eventually. I am thinking about turning Renka into a Juken user. While she wont be able to close tenketsu juken strikes would be devastating; also I could have Naruto give her the Byakugan through Creation of all Things but that may OP her a bit. I figure if Creation of all Things can split the Jubi into parts it can create a pair of white eyes.<p>

On a side note here's a funny thought: The characters of Naruto doing the dance to Gangnam Style. It's almost 5 AM here so yeah that's a funny thought right about now.


	5. Second Student and Confrontation

Hello everyone to all my fellow residents of the east coast I hope Sandy was kind to you guys. I lost power for four days, a close call with a snapped power line and I got a nice back log of college work. I have also been dealing with my POS laptop giving me crap all the time it has been really slowing me down.

Also I recall reviewers asking about this Ninshu means Shinobi Sect.

Oh well what can I do? Let's get goin

**Disclaimer:** Really? Refer back to chapter 1 because I am not typing it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Second Disciple and Confrontation<strong>

_**Last Chapter**_

_Kensei just gave him a nod "What is more disturbing is the fact that he is probably stronger than Master Furinji" That was saying a lot. With that Kensei slung his sleeping student over his shoulder and left the shop. Hakabi walked over to the sleeping Renka musing to himself. "This feels like the start of something that will shake the world." He froze midstep when he felt an unfamiliar presence nearby and a voice ring out from slightly above him. "I could not have put it better myself Ma-san." Up in the rafters The Rikudo Sennin was sitting looking down at him before he dropped to the ground. "Wake young Renka up I would like to have a conversation with the both of you._

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

A fully healed and rested Kisara stood proudly before her master who was meditating just a couple of yards in front or her on the surface of the pond in the back of the temple. Naruto's eyes opened lazily looking her over before her stood up with an eye smile. "It's great to see you up and about Kisara. Now as promised we shall move on to the next step of your training; come with me." Naruto led her down a forested path talking the whole way.

"You have already learned the basics of chakra manipulation through techniques like surface and water walking and the jutsu I have already taught you. Techniques like the **bushin, henge, **and** kawarimi **are all basic techniques that simply require basic unaltered chakra. One of the things I will be teaching you now is an advanced technique called Nature Manipulation: nature manipulation is simply the act of molding and defining one's chakra into a specific type of chakra nature."

They came to a stop in a small clearing when Naruto signaled her to stop as he picked up a stick from the ground. He began to draw on the ground as he continued his explanation, "Now then chakra is capable of being divided into 5 primary elements; fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. Each of these elements shares a relation with two others." He motioned over towards his diagram on the ground; it consisted of the kanji for the five elements laid out in a circle with a series of arrows connecting them. "We will start with the element of fire; fire is an offensive element and is strengthened by wind and obviously weakened by water. Next is wind; a very flexible element used both for offense and to deflect incoming attacks it is strong against and insulates against lighting and is beaten by fire. Then comes lightning; arguably the strongest offensive element it pierces earth and is weak against wind. Next is earth; solid and resolute earth is the most powerful defensive element it is strong against water and is beaten by lightning. Finally we come to water; water is a highly flexible element though it favors defense over offense it extinguishes fire and is beaten by earth." He pulled out a small square of paper "Now as a general rule all chakra users are born with an innate chakra nature which we can test using this paper. Simply channel chakra into this paper and it will react according to your chakra nature: burning for fire, cut in half for wind, crumple for lightning, crumble to dust for earth and finally become wet for water." Kisara did as she was told and almost jumped as the paper crumbled up violently almost crushing down into a ball, she sometimes swore that her master enjoyed scaring her a bit too much.

Ignoring the phantom pain in his chest Naruto plowed on with his explanation. "Lightning… well at least it gives us some options. In addition to being strong against earth techniques, lightning can be combined with water techniques for increased power due to water's natural conductibility, but that's moving onto collaboration techniques so we'll deal with that later. Lightning chakra can also be used to enhance the body in a class of techniques called nintaijutsu but we won't start on that for a while as it is very advanced."

"Now while we are training your affinity we will also be working on another technique called the Hachimon or the eight gates. The Hachimon refers to eight specific points in the chakra circulatory system that act as limiters to chakra flow within the body. Each gate opened increases the capability of the body but this comes at a price; the gates keep you from harming yourself, making this a double edge sword. Opening one gate gives a burst of temporary power but leaves the body drained afterward, and with each gate opened the risk to the body and the time needed to recover increases. Finally you must never open the eighth gate; it grants you immeasurable power but when the gate closes you die simple as that." Naruto explained to a wide eyed Kisara.

"It takes a good deal of time to train ones nature affinity while the Hachimon will take less time it is more a trump card than anything else." Naruto was about to continue when he felt one of the sensor seals on the front gate trigger and he sensed a presence approach the temple "This will be very intense training but to start I want you to meditate and try to locate the first gate; try to feel where it limits your chakra, where it forces it to flow differently. I have to go greet our new guest." He said before vanishing in a standard leaf shunshin.

* * *

><p>Renka walked up the stairs leading to Naruto's temple shifting her rucksack nervously on her shoulder. She could still remember the conversation with the blonde sage that decimated her uncle three days prior.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_Renka awoke slowly expecting to feel the pain from the wounds her uncle gave her. To her surprise she felt nothing but a calming soothing sensation covering her battered body. She cracked her eyes to see her uncle Hakabi watching over her from the foot of her bed and to her surprise the masked visage of the Rikudo Sennin holding his glowing green hands over her stomach. As she shook off the fog of sleep she began to feel small pinpricks of pain sprouting up then quickly vanishing. She was about to talk when the masked man spoke. "Don't worry about the pain; it's all part of the healing process." His voice was gentle if somewhat distant as if he barely registered her presence._

_She just gave a slight grunt of acknowledgement. After about ten minutes the glow stopped as he shifted one of his hands over the base of her ribs right under her breast while the other held a rolled up rag near her face. "Take this to bite down on; wouldn't want you chipping a tooth. Stitching bones back together is painful business, and healing your ribs isn't going to be pleasant." Healing her ribs! That shouldn't even be possible; she gave her uncle a look as he just gave her a nod as she took the offered rag. The only warning Renka got was the return of the green glow before she felt a piercing pain across her ribs and gave a slightly muffed yelp._

_While nowhere near as painful as the initial break it still hurt like hell and she was very thankful for the rag which she damn near bit in two. It was only five minutes later when the masked man stood up and walked over to one of the chairs in her room and removed his mask with a sigh revealing his young face and deep blue eyes before he spoke. "The tissue around the ribs and in your abdomen will be tender for a few days and I would advise you to take it easy for the next two days but other than that you will make a full recovery Renka-san." _

_Renka just sat there with her mouth agape for well over a minute 'All healed!?' she thought 'I should be recovering for at least a month!' She finally found her voice "How is that even possible and what is he doing here uncle?" The blond man just gave a chuckle and an eye smile before speaking "I used chakra to perform medical ninjutsu to heal your injuries. As for why I am here I simply wanted to have a little chat." He paused leaning back on the chair getting comfortable before plowing on. "I am called The Rikudo Sennin but I also go by the name of Naruto Namikaze. I am a master of several long lost and esoteric forms of combat and I am in search of disciples to pass my knowledge along to." That made both Ma's eyes widen; to be a master of several styles at such a young age was beyond impressive and that he was looking for disciples was also surprising. Renka was the first to speak "How does that involve me I am already learning my family styles?" _

_Naruto was silent for a moment before he spoke again "You have already seen my first disciple Neko in action. Before I began training her you would have had no problems beating her: she has been my disciple for five months." At that comment Renka's eyes almost popped out of her head: to improve that much in such a short amount of time should be impossible. "You have great potential, not just in the styles I would teach you but anything you desire, all you need is proper instruction. Now I will make you the same offer I made to my first disciple. I want to help you bring out your full potential. I will show you the world of the warrior, what I intend to teach you is not martial arts, it is a new way of thinking, a new way of life, the way of the Ninshu." He took out a note "If you wish to flourish, if you want to tap into your true potential. In three days follow the directions on that paper and your training will begin." With that Naruto vanished in a yellow flash, leaving a stunned Renka and Hakabi in his wake._

_**End Flashback**_

Renka was snapped out of her reflecting by the sound of the massive temple gate opening revealing an unmasked Naruto. "Good to see you came Renka-san, follow me." Naruto led her into the main hall of the temple instructing her to place her things in her room. "Come back in here once you are done, while I go fetch my other student; we will have a short orientation and training will begin tomorrow since it is a bit late."

* * *

><p>The next morning Renka found herself standing next to an unmasked Kisara after she was lead through the morning warm-up in her new training clothes; which she now realized were the same as Kisara's, just dark blue in place of black and a light purple in place of dark red. From the small bit of interaction yesterday Renka could tell the other girl was devoted not only to her training but to her sensei; that and they had a shared love of cats.<p>

Her thoughts were banished at the sound of her new teacher's arrival in a gust of leaves, clad in his usual attire minus his porcelain mask. "Good morning, Kisara, Renka. Since you've started your warm-up I will take you separately for training." With a gentle poof a shadow clone formed behind him. "Kisara, go with the clone for chakra training I will stay here with Renka for physical training until lunch." Kisara gave a quick 'hai' before following after the clone as Renka just stood there gapping at the clone.

"The **Kage Bushin no Jutsu **or **shadow clone technique**; a very advanced clone that can interact with its environment and think for itself ideal for training and teaching multiple students. It is also one of the many uses of chakra. Now then Renka we will be covering chakra in your afternoon session, for now we will be going over the fighting style I plan to teach you. The Jukenor the gentle fiststyle focuses on being agile swift and dealing internal injuries with barely a touch of a finger by forcing ones chakra into another's body." Naruto formed another clone which fell into the standard Juken stance. "First I want you to copy this stance if you would." Renka fell into a rough imitation of the stance as Naruto walked around her making minute adjustments.

* * *

><p><strong>With Renka and bushin<strong>

In a training field we find Kisara and the clone standing in front of a line of 12, 4 foot tall wooden posts. "Now then Kisara I take it you were able to feel the first gate yesterday during training?" The clone asked Kisara to which she nodded. "Excellent now I want you to strike this first training post." She did resulting in an inch deep depression in the shape of her fist in the hard wood. "Very nice now these posts are placed in order of hardness ranging from the post you just hit to the last one which rivals tank armor." The clone explained with a grin while repairing the damaged post with Mokuton. "Now I am going to help you in opening the first gate, Kaimon the gate of opening; pay very close attention to the feeling because you are going to have to replicate it in the future." The clone placed its hands on her head a released a small amount of chakra opening the Kaimon.

Kisara was stunned; she could _feel_ the raw power now available to her body. She gazed down at her hands a slight feeling of euphoria coming over her before she was snapped out of her little power trip by her master's clone. "Now Kisara, strike the post." She was shocked at the result the post was reduced to splinters leaving only a stub of wood sticking out of the ground. She just stood there staring down at her now trembling hands; this newfound power was terrifying. She then began to feel a little weak before she simply collapsed to the ground. "Now you can experience to draw back to the gates: if you don't consciously keep them open they close, and when they do close they leave you drained. Now come on I want you to work on that feeling you experienced when I forced the gate open."

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

Rain is steadily falling on the ruins of an old abandoned church as Kenichi Shirahama and Hermit, the sixth fist of Ragnarok squared off; unknown to them they were under the gaze of the three members of the Ninshu hidden in the shadows of the upper stories of the towers. All of them had their porcelain masks on; Renka's was a copy of Yamoto's mask codename Tora. She also had a copy of Kisara's hooded cloak; which allowed a pair of blue bangs to peek out around the mask, framing her face. Kisara had a few new additions to her wardrobe: her hands and lower arms were wrapped in thin bandages, and a pair of 2 foot long wakizashi sat sheathed low on her back horizontally. The blades would be a perfect medium for the lightning nature once she developed an acceptable level of control over it.

This was a big day for Kisara, her teacher had given her an order; she was to sever ties with Ragnarok. She was hesitant at first but accepted; the other Fist barely respected, hell even her own subordinates only followed her out of fear. She was snapped out of her musing at the sound of Naruto's voice. "This is going to get ugly, be ready to strike."

Soon enough Loki emerged with his subordinate Number 20 holding Kenichi's sister Honoka at knife point, which led to Naruto to release what could only be called a feral snarl before he collected himself. "This ends now: Renka knock out the girl and save the kid, Kisara take Loki. This has gone on long enough!"

* * *

><p>Loki had just begun his beat down of Kenichi when the sound of shattering glass brought everyone's attention to the church balcony as a cloaked figure charged through the glass behind Number 20. Number 20 barely blinked before she was separated from her hostage, disarmed, and struck in a nerve cluster on her neck; before tossed unceremoniously from the balcony. Loki was about to start demanding answers when he was forced to dodge a flying leg drop from another cloaked figure which left a crater almost 5 feet in diameter. When the dust cleared the masked figure of Kisara was revealed as Renka appeared behind her carrying Honoka and Naruto appeared in front of the tree where Kenichi's masters were watching from.<p>

Naruto began a slow clapping "Congratulations Loki, you managed to beat up on poor Kenichi here while you held his sister at knife point." Naruto stated in a condescending tone of voice before turning to the other hooded figures before speaking in a kind voice "Honoka-chan, are you alright?" The frightened girl just gave a nod as she clinged to Renka's cloak. "Neko cast off your mask and state your name and rank." He stated in a commanding tone. The figure now defined as Neko gave a short nod before letting down her hood and slowly taking off her mask revealing her green eyes, and red hair. "I am Kisara Nanjo, Chunin of the Ninshu and also," She announced proudly to her stunned audience, what she said next shocked them even more. "former Eighth Fist of Ragnarok."

Loki was the first to recover "What the hell are you talking about Valkyrie, you can't just leave Ragnarok." He was interrupted by Naruto "Kisara," he called, getting her attention "Use the lotus; just make sure you leave him alive." Kisara gave a nod before she crossed her arms over her chest before she started shaking slightly as Loki charged her. Just as Loki reached her she roared out, "Kaimon, release!" before disappearing from the eyes of most; but not from Naruto and the shocked eyes of the masters from Ryozanpaku.

Loki looked around, lost as he tried to find his target. All he heard was a cry of **Konoha Shofu **before his chest erupted in pain as he found himself launched skyward, Kisara vanished once more. She reappeared behind Loki in mid-air wrapping the bandages from her arms around his body before she started spinning them both upside down at a rapid rate. Kisara screamed out "**Initial Lotus!**" before they both hurtled headfirst towards the ground in a death spiral. They crushed to the ground making a large cloud of dust from which Kisara emerged landing on a knee panting heavily. The dust cloud cleared to reveal a broken but alive Loki at the bottom of a crater 10 feet in diameter, to the stunned crowd.

"Amazing" was all Kenichi could say, more than a little terrified of the skill Kisara displayed, not just today but also in Chinatown a month prior. Hermit was feeling nothing but dread but not a Kisara but at Naruto; he had heard of the man whole quite plainly kick his sensei's ass, but seeing him and his disciple's in person was another matter. The Rikudo Sennin carried himself with a grace one usually sees in apex predators, confident, and appearing relaxed; but anyone with any combat training would realize that even now the man was ready to strike down any threat to him or his disciple's.

The stunned silence was broken by a voice carrying across the courtyard, "Well now, this is unexpected." It came from a young man in a white suit and a black glove with the Roman numeral for 1 on it.

"Odin." Kisara snarled out through her panting.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long, between Sandy, school, my shit laptop, Assassin's Creed 3 and having to rewrite parts time just got away from me. Hope you guys like. As always please leave a review it encourages me.<p>

Back to lurking


	6. Important Don't ignore Good news

I would like to report that my unintended Hiatus is overnintended hiatus is over. I was struck with a triple whammy of: my laptop finally giving up the ghost, losing my job, and a challenging diagnosis (nothing life threatening just highly inconvenient). On my list of life replacing my laptop was rather low, behind my car, my medicine, and other bills I had to prioritize and now that I finally got enough money to get a new laptop I can start writing again.

Konoha's Ninja's Meister will be getting a quick rewrite before I start to churn out new material. This is mainly because of the most recent manga chapters have a lot of things I want to implement.

The Path of the Neo Sennin will continue as soon as I think of how to continue it so to speak I am torn on how to proceed.

Well that's all I really wanted to say folks so expect some stuff in the next two weeks or so.


End file.
